


Lacuna

by ghee (sabakunoghee), ryuboa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blank Period, Emotional Hurt, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Translation in Korean, 번역물
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuboa/pseuds/ryuboa
Summary: “넌 호카게가 되고 싶다고 했지, 오비토?”그리고 카카시는 지금, ‘네 꿈’에 살고 있어.





	Lacuna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031643) by [ghee (sabakunoghee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee). 



> Thank you for writing this.
> 
> gheeofthesand 님의 Lacuna를 한국어로 번역한 팬픽입니다.
> 
> 카카시 비전 후의 이야기.

 

 

 

전쟁이 끝났다.

 

전쟁은 닌자연합군의 승리로 끝을 맺었다. 하지만 승리의 기쁨도 잠시, 전쟁으로 인해 많은 피해를 입은 모든 마을들은 잃어버린 인적 자원과 망가진 기반시설을 다시 재건하는데 온 노력을 기울여야만 했다.

 

나뭇잎 마을도 다르지 않았다. 츠나데는 곧장 호카게 자리를 사임했고, 나뭇잎 마을엔 급히 새로운 리더가 필요했다. 하타케 카카시는 전쟁이 시작되기 전부터 유력한 호케가 후보였지만, 카카시는 부상을 핑계로 호카게의 자리에 오르는 것을 미루고 있었다. 물론 이미 호카게를 하고도 남을 만큼 회복했지만, 여전히 카카시는 자신이 사륜안을 잃어버려 전투 능력도 낮아졌고, 또 마을도 제대로 지키기 어려울 거라고 말하며 호카게 취임을 피하고 있었다. 하지만 이미 전대 호카게와 나뭇잎 마을의 장로도 허락했다. 결국 계속해서 미루지 못하고 카카시는 얼마간의 유예를 얻었을 뿐이다. 그 휴가의 마지막 날, 카카시에게 더 이상 거절할 길은 없었다. 결국 파도마을의 예술가가 만든 하늘을 나는 배, 토비사치마루의 비행을 볼 수 있는 임무를 받는 조건으로, 그는 호카게에 취임했다. 

 

결국 그 마지막 임무의 끝을 시작으로, 곧 눈 깜짝할 새 다른 일들이 계속해서 카카시를 덮쳐왔다. 6대 호카게란 타이틀을 단 이후로 절대 끝나지 않는, 숨이 막힐 듯한 업무와 의무에 카카시는 자신의 몸을 바쳤다. 각종 문서, 회의, 정치, 외교, 임무 배정, 그리고 카게 회의까지. 시즈네와 다른 후배 닌자들이 카카시를 도와주고 어떻게든 조언도 해줘야 할 만큼 카카시가 손을 쓸 수 없는 상황들은 점차 늘어났다. 천천히, 그리고 확실하게, 카카시에게 있어서 업무가 아닌 시간따위는 사라져가고 있었다. 그리고 마이트 가이는 가장 힘든 사람 중 한 명이었다. 가이는 자신이 알던 ‘영원의 라이벌’을 잃어버린 것 같았다. 하지만 그런 사소한 감정따위를 카카시에게 말할 수 있을리가 없었다. 이런 감정은, 마을의 중요하고 급박한 그 일들에 비하면 아주 작고 하찮은 거니까. 

 

가이는 견딜 수 있었다. 가이는 모든 것을 견딜 수 있었다. 죽음까지도. 

 

이미 죽음은 한 번 이겨냈다. 물론 아주 적절한 타이밍에, 아주 운이 좋아서 나루토가 자신을 구할 수 있었던 것 뿐이라고 해도. 그때 팔문을 열고 다리를 잃었다. 물론 가이는 팔문의 경험을 전해줄 수 있는 단 한 명의 살아있는 인간이라는 것에 자부심을 느꼈다. 살아있어서 기뻤다. 이 축복과도 같은 삶의 기쁨이, 가이가 바로 이 앞에 서있는 이유였다. 한 기념비 앞. 가이의 눈이 거기 적힌 익숙한 이름을 계속 바라보고 있었다.

 

“네가 진짜로 여기 있는 게 아닌 건 안다. 뭐, 그래도 카카시는 자주 이러곤 했으니까 말야… 그 카카시의 버릇을 이번엔 내가 해보려고 말이지.” 가이는 휠체어를 천천히 기념비 앞으로 움직였다. 수리검 모양의 기념비로부터 아주 조금의 거리를 유지한 채, 가이는 거기에 적혀 있는 이름을 읽었다. “....오비토.” 

 

카카시는 오비토의 ‘죽음’이 선고된 이후 자주 이러곤 했다.

 

“그 아래에서 분명 너도 외롭겠지, 안그런가? 최근 카카시가 너무 바빠서 말이다. 지금은 카카시한테 일말의 여유 시간도 없거든. 여기에 예전처럼 꾸준히 방문 못하는게 카카시 잘못은 아니라고 말해주고 싶군. 카카시가 너랑 이제 더 이상 이야기를 하기 싫다던가, 그런게 아니란걸 알아줬으면 좋겠어. 그리고…. 뭐, 카카시는 안오고 내가 여기 와서 이러고 있으니 좀 화낼지도 모르겠군. 어쨌든 카카시는 너와 아주 친한 동료였으니까.” 물론 사실은 그저 사이 좋은 팀원 그 이상이란걸, 가이는 너무 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 가이는 굳이 말을 꺼내지 않았다. “카카시는 항상….이렇게 너에게 말하곤 했겠지. 우리 마을에서 무슨 일이 일어나는지 들려주고, 어떤 때는 미나토님에 관해서, 또 린에 관해서, 또 그리고…..” 그리고 너. 가이의 짙고, 그윽하고, 날카로운 눈이 흑요석 빛의 조각상을 우두커니 응시하고 있었다.

 

결국, 우치하 오비토는 다른 우치하 가문의 닌자들처럼 천재였다. 단지 늦게 발현되었을 뿐. 그는 인정할 수 밖에 없는 정말 훌륭한 상대였고, 또 더 이상 대적할 자가 없을 만큼 강한 적이었다. 오비토는 몸 반 이상이 날아간 상태에서도 살아남았고, 또 죽도록 훈련해 다시 한 번 더 전사로서도 기능할 수 있었다. 심지어는 후에 십미로서의 그릇이 될 수 있기도 했고. 만약 오비토보다 조금이라도 약한 사람이 십미같은 강력한 힘을 받았다면 그 자리에서 바로 죽음을 맞이했을 것이다. 오비토는 강했다. 가이는 아주 씁쓸하게, 오비토가 자신보다 강했음을 인정했다. 휠체어의 손잡이를 꽉 쥐고 있는 손이 아프기 시작했다. 어째서 이토록 강한 닌자가, 오직 복수에만 눈이 멀게 된 걸까. 왜 그런 미치광이의 편을 서기로 결심한걸까. 가이는 절대 이해할 수 없을 것이다. 

 

“오비토, 미안하다. 네가 살아 있었을 때 말하지 못한 게 있어. 뭐, 우리 모두 그때 네가 죽었다고 생각했지만, 그래도 네 잔해를 찾으러 가지 않은 우리 잘못도 있겠지. 만약 우리가 그랬으면, 그래서 네가 여전히 살아 있었단걸 알았다면, 그 뒤의 이야기는 지금과는 완전히 달라졌을 테니까.”

 

“네가-, 네 죽음이 카카시를 바꿨어. 그건 알고 있나?” 

 

그리고 부서진 미소를 지으며,

 

“우리 둘 다 카카시가 얼마나 건방진 녀석인지 잘 알지않나. 카카시는 그 모든 일을 혼자서 다 하려고 하고, 그 고통과 슬픔은 아무에게도 털어놓질 않아. 자신의 돌아가신 아버지에 대해서도, 카카시가 가진 우울증에 대해서도, 그 자살충동에 대해서도 말이야. 넌 카카시가 몇 번이나 죽음을 자초해왔는지 아는가?” 가이는 크게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 아주 조금 슬픈 웃음을 지으며 말했다. “솔직하게 말하지, 오비토. 네가 떠난 이후로 카카시는…. 완전히 다른 사람으로 변했어. 카카시는 우리에게, 나에게, 많은 것을 보여주었지. 카카시가 지닌 상냥한 면이나, 누군가의 또다른 죽음을 더는 보기 싫어하는 점이나, 누구보다, 무엇보다 동료를 소중히 하는 마음, 자신의 팀을 아주 사랑하는 마음, 하지만….”

 

하지만 - 초록색의 점프수트를 입고있는 한 상급닌자는 아주 길게, 숨을 내쉬었다. 

 

“....셀 수 없는 만큼 많이, 스스로를 죽음으로 내몰았지.”

 

아직 두 사람이 지금보다 어리고 서툴렀을 때의 일이다. 두 사람이 맡았던 임무는 잘못된 방향으로 흘러갔고, 곧 팀은 적들에게 둘러싸였다. 가이는 당장 스스로를 희생할 준비가 되어있었다. 하지만 카카시는 그렇게 하도록 내버려두지 않았다. 그는 아주 완고한 대장이었다. 카카시는 어떤 희생을 치러서라도 팀의 안전을 가장 우선시 했고, 임무의 주된 목표를 버리면서까지 팀원 모두가 살길 원했다. 과거의 가이는 모든 이를 구하려는 카카시의 집착을 이해하지 못했다. 하지만 이젠 너무나도 그 이유를 잘 안다. 지금 말하고 있는 이 맞은편의 상대가 그 집착의 가장 큰 이유 중 하나겠지. 

 

“나는… 당연히, 그를 죽게 내버려 둘 수 없었어. 그래서 난 강해지기 위해 나의 최선을 다했다. 만약 정말로 가능하기만 하다면, 난 카카시보다 강해지고 싶어. 카카시를 능가해서 내가 그녀석을 지킬 수 있도록 말이야, 마치…” 가이는 자신의 목소리가 사그러져는 걸 자신의 귀로 들으며 말을 이었다. “마치 네가 그랬던 것처럼.” 가이의 불평스런 목소리에 무기력함이 묻어나왔다. 이렇게 약한 건 자신이 아니라고 생각했다. “넌… 죽었지. 두 번이나. 모두 카카시를 위해서. 그렇지 않은가?” 희미한 미소가 가이의 얼굴에 드리웠다. “넌 네 목숨을 카카시와 교환했지. 내가 갈 수 없는 어떤 장소의, 어떤 시간의 다른 차원에서 말이다. 카카시는 내가 거기 없었다고 날 속일 수 있다고 생각한 모양이야. 하지만 네가 더 잘 알겠지. 카카시의 눈은, 입보다 더 진실을 말하고 있다는 걸. 그리고 넌, --- 내가 그런 것들이랑 어떻게 경쟁할 수 있겠나, 오비토? 내가 어떻게, 그를 살리기 위해 모든 것을 희생한 사람과 싸워 이길 수 있겠나?” 

 

가이는 이미 답을 알고 있었다. 

 

그는 이길 수 없다. 

 

“아, 방금 기억났는데, 카카시의 눈 말이지….” 가이가 하늘을 올려다 보았다. 구름이 빠르게 흐르고 있었다. 눈을 감았다. 기압의 변화를 느꼈다. 강한 산들바람이 그의 얼굴을 어루만지는 것을 느끼며, “나루토가 그 눈을 치료해줬어. 네 것으로 바뀌기 전의 진짜 눈으로 말이야.” 가이는 이렇게까지 감상적인 기분이 되어버린 자신에게 정말로 저주라도 내리고 싶었다. “네가 카카시에게 사륜안을 주고나서부터, 그는 온 나라에 가장 무섭고 치명적인 닌자로 악명을 떨치게 되었지. 카카시는 적들을 아무런 자비없이 몰살시켰고, 그 때문에 사람들은 그런 카카시를 두려워했어. 내 생각엔... 그게 카카시가 바랐던 거라고 생각해. 사람들이 그를 두려워 하는 거. 그래서, 아무도 자기 옆에 감히 있지 못하도록, 감히 자신을 이해하려 들지 않도록 말이야. 그런데 그거 아는가?” 

 

“난 남아있었어.”

 

“난 카카시의 곁에 있었고, 항상 그래왔고, 그리고 이건 정말 장담할 수 있는데, 앞으로도 영원히 그럴거야. ---하지만, 그가 원하는 건 내가 아니야. 그건, ….너야.” 그의 목소리가 갈라졌다. 이 대화의 끝이 어떤 결말에 다다를지 스스로도 알 수 없었지만, 가이는 억지로 말을 이어나갔다. “그걸 내가 어떻게 아냐고, 네가 물어볼 수도 있겠지.” 수사적인 질문이었다. “그건 분명해, 오비토. 카카시는 언제나 널 가장 먼저 보러오고, 하루도 빠짐없이, 매일, 할 수 있는 한 가장 이른 시각에, 그 어떤 일도 시작하기 전부터, 자네에게 말을 걸지.” 

 

“카카시의 마음은 카카시를 잘못 된 곳으로 이끌었어. 카카시는 시간 감각도 잃어버리고, 목적을 잃어버리고, 열정도 잃어버리고, 바로 네가 카카시를 떠난 이후에---, 오비토, 넌, 네가 얼마나 잔인한 사람인지 아는가? 넌 카카시에게 절대로 낫지 않을 깊은 흉터를 그 마음속에 새기고 떠나버렸지. 카카시는 그 저주받은 너의 눈을 복수심을 채우기 위해 사용했어, 물론 카카시는 자신의 적을 죽인다고 절대 그 마음속에 평화가 찾아올리 없다는 것도, 마음 저 깊은 곳에서부터 알고 있었지. 카카시는 아직 제대로 다룰 수도 없는 저주받은 힘을 마구 남발했고, 스스로를 증오와 피의 굴레에 빠트렸어. 그리고…..” 가이는 잠시 말을 멈추었다가, “....카카시는 네가 떠난 이후로, 인생의 절반 이상을 너를 위해, 네 눈으로 세상을 바라보는 데에 바쳤어.”

 

네 눈이 되고,

 

네 것이 되기 위해서.

 

“넌 떠났고, 난 남았어.”

 

“난 카카시가 나를 똑같은 ‘라이벌’로 보게 만드는 데에 수 년이 걸렸어. 그리고 넌, 갑자기, 정말 무심하게, 전쟁에서 적으로 우리 앞에 모습을 드러냈지. 아, 그래. 그건 나도 충격이었어. 난 카카시가 마침내 너를 다시 보게 된 순간 느꼈던, 그 감정은 나도 느낄 만큼 카카시에게서 넘쳐 흘렀지. 난 카카시가 얼마나 혼란스러워 했을지, 얼마나 마음을 다잡는 게 어려웠는지 느낄 수 있었어. 믿어도 돼, 오비토. 카카시와 내가 보낸 그 오랜 시간은 서로를 알기에는 충분하고도 남거든. 그리고 난 카카시를 너보다도 더 잘 알고 있어. 하지만 넌….넌, 딱 하루, 그 날 단 하루, 거기에 나타나서..., 내가 거의 이십년동안 싸워온, 카카시를 너의 그 거짓 죽음에서 조금이라도 벗어날 수 있도록 한, 그 노력을, 넌, 단지 우리 앞에 다시 나타나는 것만으로, 모두 산산조각 내버렸지. 오비토, 말해다오, 이게 정말 공평한가?” 

 

하지만, 마이토 가이는 삶이 공평하지 않다는 걸 알고 있었다.

 

너무나도 잘 알고 있었다. 

 

그는 천재로 태어나지 않았다. 인술이나 환술을 사용할 줄 모르는 아버지에게선, 다른 닌자들처럼 아버지로부터 무언가를 전수받는 특권도 가지지 못했다. 가이는 노력해야만 했다. 동료 닌자들이 목표를 달성하기 위해 해야하는 노력보다 훨씬 더 많은 힘을 쏟아야만 했다. 가이는 절대 포기하지 않았다. 아니, 포기할 생각도 없었다. 가이는 반에서 가장 뛰어난 학생에게 도전을 걸만큼 용기있었고, 비록 자명한 힘의 차이에도 스스로를 그의 ‘라이벌’로 불렀다. 가이는 마침내 스스로를 아주 숙련된 체술 닌자의 달인으로 만든 자신감 넘치는 청춘이었다. 그러나. 그런 가이의 모든 노력, 헌신, 전념, 그 모든 것은 사실, 여전히 충분하지 않았다.

 

이게 바보같다는 걸 모르는 게 아니다. 무덤 앞에 우두커니 서서, 거기 대고 멍청이같이 화풀이를 해댄다고 뭐 하나 나아질 건 없다. 하지만 가이는 해야만 했다. 이 울분을 토해내야 했다. 아주 조금이라도. 가이는 이 모든걸 쏟아내고, 마음의 안정을 찾아야만 했다. 그리고 무엇보다, 이건 단지 자신만을 위한게 아니었다.

 

“오비토, 네가 그랬듯이, 난 카카시를 위해 죽을거다. 카카시를 위해서, 만약 내 죽음으로 카카시가 마침내 그 삶에서 자유를 얻을 수만 있다면, 난 기꺼이 목숨을 던질거야. 사실, 한 번 했지.” 아주 실날같았던 운으로 그는 살아남았다. 만약 나루토가 1초만 늦었어도 가이는 지금 이렇게 오비토에게 말 걸지 못했을 테니까. “ --하지만, 어찌됐든 난 살아남았어. 그리고 물론 난 이게 기적이라고 생각했지. 카카시가 네 존재를 아직도 얼마나 갈망하는지 보기 전까지는 말이다. 그때 내가 얼마나 가슴이 아팠는지 아는가?”

 

“넌 호카게가 되고 싶다고 했지, 오비토?”

 

그리고 카카시는 지금, ‘네 꿈’에 살고 있어.

 

카카시는 사륜안을 잃은 이후, 스스로를 호카게에 어울리는 사람이 아니라고 계속해서 자책해왔다. 그건, 오비토의 힘 없이는 나뭇잎 마을의 지도자로서 제대로 수행할 수 없다고 말하고 싶었던게 아니었을까?

 

“난 견딜 수 있어. 앞으로도 그러겠다고 내 모든 삶을 걸고 맹세할 수 있어. 카카시는 강한 닌자지. 하지만 호카게가 되는 건 별개의 이야기야. 카카시는 도움이 필요해. 그리고 난 그 도움이 되고 싶어. 하지만 그건 카카시 스스로부터 마음을 다잡지 못하면 소용없는 이야기지. 카카시가 여전히 그 고통스러운 과거에, 너의 과거에 붙잡혀 있다면, 카카시는 더 나아갈 수 없어.” 가이는 자리에서 일어나려다, 자칫 혀를 씹을 뻔했다. 그의 왼쪽 다리는 아직 낫지 않았고, 다리의 찌릿한 고통이 가이를 급작스레 덮쳤다. “....딱 하나, 너에게 원하는 단 한 가지, 카카시를 위한 소원이 있어. 오비토, 제발….”

 

가이는 불구일지언정, 장님은 아니었다. 가이는 알고 있었다. 카카시는 바라보는 모든 방향에서 오비토를 보고, 나뭇잎이 바스락거리는 선율에서 오비토의 목소리를 듣고, 햇빛의 따스함에서 오비토의 희미한 존재감을 느끼고 있음을.

 

“오비토, ---이렇게 빈다, 제발, 카카시를 놓아줘.”

 

넌 이미 그를 한 번 가져갔잖아. 제발 두 번은 그러지 말아다오. 

 

마이토 가이는 하타케 카카시를 사랑했다. 너무도 많이. 지나치게 많아서, 그 넓은 가슴에 더 이상 담을 수 없을 정도로. 가이는 평생을 카카시를 바라보며 살아왔다. 그렇기에 비틀거리고, 무너지고, 황폐해지는 카카시를 보며 자신의 나머지 인생을 보내고 싶지 않았다. 가이는 카카시가 행복하길 바랬다. 가이는 스스로가 카카시의 행복이 될 수 있길 바랬다. 하지만, 그러니까, 어떻게, 카카시의 기억 속에 영원히 머무르고 있는 우치하 오비토를 이길 수 있을까? 어떻게 내가, 경쟁조차 할 수 없는 왕좌에 앉아 머무르고 있는, 이 망할 죽은 사람을 상대로 승리할 수 있을까? 가이는 알 수 없었다. 그리고 아마도, 카카시는 절대 그 방법을 가이에게 알려주지 않을 것이다.

 

그의 조용한 질문은 답이 돌아오지 않은 채 흩어졌다.

 

가이의 뺨으로 조용히 비가 흐른다. 그리고 마이토 가이는 그것이 눈물이 아닌 척, 그 앞에 우두커니 앉아있었다.

**Author's Note:**

> la·cu·na | \ lə-ˈkü-nə  
> Lacuna : (글·생각·이론 등에서) 빈틈
> 
> (작가의 말) 제 망상에 무한한 사과를 드립니다. 하지만 카카시 비전을 읽어보시면 얼마나 카카시가 오비토를 소중히 여기는지, 가이가 얼마나 힘들게 카카시 앞에서 자기 존재를 증명하려고 하는지 아실거에요.
> 
> (역주) 물론 원작이 더 훌륭하니, 혹시 재밌게 읽으셨다면 원작 작가님의 글에도 쿠도스 한 번씩 부탁드립니다ㅎㅎ


End file.
